1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to lens modules, and particularly, to a lens module having a lens driving mechanism therein.
2. Description of Related Art
With ongoing developments of microcircuitry and multimedia technology, camera modules, including, for example, still camera modules and digital camera modules, are now in widespread use and are being combined with various electronic devices. These camera modules are usually required to have autofocus and zoom function.
Lens modules and image sensors are key components in camera modules. A typical lens module includes a lens assembly and a lens driving mechanism. The lens driving mechanism can be, e.g., a step motor configured for driving the lens assembly to move relative to the image sensor, or driving a single lens of the lens assembly to move, thereby achieving the autofocus or zoom function of the camera module. However, a typical step motor is heavy and bulky, and consumes a substantial amount of power, especially relative to the amount of power that can be stored in a typical battery system of a camera or an electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.